The King and Amu
by Dragongirl2319
Summary: Amu is sent to be married to the king of Seiyo as a gift from her country. Unfortunately, on her journey to the kingdom, she falls in love with her escort who promises to rescue her...eventually. Will she fall for the mysterious king? Or will her first love return to claim her? Inspired, but not based, on the musical "The King and I".
1. Prologue

**I'm alive! Hey guys! Sorry I've been kinda dead for a while. Things happened, complications arose, but I'm back! Anyway, I give you the gift a new and (hopefully) wonderful story!**

**P.S. For those of you who care, it will be a little bit until I can update my other story. This stupid site deleted all of the documents I had saved to it. Stupid me didn't think to back them up onto Microsoft Word. Apologies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The light of the full moon shone upon the palace as two shadows approached the gates. Tears glistened as they streamed down the cheeks of a girl whose freedom was about to be stripped from her. The blonde beside her removed a handkerchief from his tunic and gently dried her cheeks. "Amu, don't worry. I'll come for you. It'll take time to make the proper arrangements, but I will rescue you from this fate."

The pink-haired girl looked up at him in sadness, "Tadase, this is the palace! Even if you found a way in, they would still notice my absence!" Amu whisper-shouted.

"By the time they realize what happened, we'll be out of this wretched country." Tadase spat.

Amu sighed. "We're getting a bit ahead of ourselves, are we not? I'm not even sure he'll approve of me."

"Of course he'll approve of you. You're beautiful." Tadase cupped her face in his hand. "I tried not to fall in love with you, but my efforts were in vain."

Amu leaned into him, but just as their lips were about to touch, he pulled away. "You must preserve yourself." He said bitterly.

Time seemed to speed up for Amu as the gate opened and she was taken into the palace. The next thing she knew, she was before the newly crowned king, clothed in a beautiful gem-encrusted, floor-length, white dress. Tadase began his pre-prepared announcement. "Your Highness, it has come to the attention of the king of [Name and Address Withheld] that you are yet unmarried. He wishes to send you a gift in the form of Amu Hinamori to be your first wife."

Anyone could tell that he was sad as he said it, but the king wasn't paying attention to him as he walked over to Amu and inspected her. Amu, too, was inspecting him. he had midnight blue hair with eyes to match. He was gorgeous, but she didn't love him. He gave her a satisfied smile, looked into her honey-golden eyes, and said, "Hello. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, King of Seiyo. And tomorrow, you will be my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! Why is it so short?! It totally looked longer on paper! Anyway, tell me what you think! I have most of the next chapter written out, but I'm not sure when I'll update.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I finally finished this chapter up and decided: Hey! It's a Saturday, might as well upload some stuff!**

**I think I might also start re-writing the next chapter for my other story too...**

**Anyways, that's basically it from me. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Amu paced back and forth in her room. It's not as if she'll be able to sleep tonight due to the fact that her whole life would change come daylight. Deciding that she needed some fresh air lest she hyperventilate, she opened her window to find a familiar blonde head roaming around the outer garden. "Tadase!" she whisper-shouted. "Tadase! Over here!"<p>

Tadase spun around and as soon as at registered to him who was speaking, he rushed toward her. "Oh, Amu! The days that will pass when we are not together will be as years. I do not know how I will live after tonight."

Amu smiled sadly at him. "You will have to if you are to free me from this gold and silken prison." Footsteps were heard outside causing panic to take over the hearts of the two lovers. "You must leave!"

"I will place a small jasmine vine on your windowsill as a sign of my return. This is not goodbye." With that, Tadase and Amu's hope left.

Amu collapsed on the ground and broke down in sobs. She could hear the door open, but at this point, she didn't care who saw her cry. "Wow, way to ruin the moment I planned."

Amu's head shot up at the sound of the king's voice. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Ikuto walked over to her and sat down cross-legged on the floor. "I _mean_ that I was expecting you to be asleep. I was going to kiss you on the forehead or something, whisper 'soon' and slip into the shadows! It would've been sweet!" He stopped to catch his breath. "Have you been crying?"

Amu looked at him, horrified. "That's not sweet! That's disturbing!"

"Why would you be crying? Do you have any idea what's going to happen to you tomorrow?" He was confused. He was genuinely confused.

"Yes, I do. I realize that starting tomorrow, my life will be officially ruined!" Amu gasped and covered her mouth. She was a woman. Women were not allowed to speak like that, especially not to the king.

Ikuto stood up and glared down at her with anger in his eyes. "I let you into my home. I let you have the honor of becoming head wife. I come to you the night before the wedding to make a good impression, and this is how you treat me? With contempt?" He pointed at her, and it felt to Amu as if fire was shooting from his finger into her body. "You will be my wife. If you suffer through it, all the better. Tomorrow your life will change. Whether for better or for worse is up to you to decide." He was gone as soon as he came.

Amu knew the severity of her mistake. She also knew that she should have been punished with something far worse than marriage. She laid down on her bed, and despite her better judgment, she fell asleep.

XXX

Ikuto stormed off through the palace with no particular destination in mind. What was it about that girl? He should've punished her, but he couldn't find himself able to do it. She was the only girl that didn't throw herself at him. On the contrary, she flat-out rejected him. Strangely, that attracted him. Why did he feel this way? He was getting married! It wasn't as if he was meeting his soul mate. He found himself in the inner garden, and the sheer beauty of it instantly calmed him. The light of the moon danced across the ponds, and the sweet smell of the jasmine vines wafted into Ikuto's nostrils. He was never able to stay angry here. He sat down on one of the many stone benches, stared up at the moon, and thought. He thought of everything, and nothing at the same time. He thought of the girl, Amu, and how he felt about her. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but he didn't know what to make of her. Her insolence, while infuriating, was intriguing. They just met and knew nothing of each other, but could this be love at first sight? Surely not! Although, Ikuto could admit that he'd fallen in like with this girl, and he was determined to win her heart.

XXX

Amu awoke to three girls nudging her. "Oh good," the first one said. "You're finally awake!" She gestured to herself and the other two. "I'm Ran. This is Miki and Su."

"I-I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you." Amu said hesitantly.

"Oh, please. Don't talk like that," the blue one, Miki, said. "It's not like we're gonna be friends or anything. We're only here to prepare you for tonight."

Amu nodded in understanding and reluctantly left the comfortable bed.

Ran ushered her towards the bathroom and listed off all of the things they were planning to do to her. "First off, we'll have you soak in a bath laced with rose petals and perfumes. Next, we do the final fitting for your dress. Once Tsukiyomi-sama came of age, a wedding dress was made for his first wife according to his specific requirements. Lucky for us he chose _you_ because you fit those requirements almost spot on! And lucky for you that you're the first, because only the first wife gets an actual wedding. All the others will just have to sign a certificate; no fun at all!" This girl was nearly bursting with energy almost to the point of annoyance.

Ran helped Amu into the bath because it is common knowledge that royalty, or soon-to-be in this case, are physically incapable of doing menial tasks such as that. Amu immediately relaxed in the hot water. She knew that eventually she would leave this life, but she would miss this luxury. From head to toe she was scrubbed thoroughly with soap and exfoliant. It was almost insulting how much work the girls felt that they needed to spend on her.

After they were finished assaulting her skin, the three colorful maids dressed her in a simple robe and led her down many hallways until they finally stopped at the fitting room. Inside, on a mannequin, was a stunning, yet simple, wedding gown. The shoulder straps were an inch wide, and the form-fitting bodice flowed out into the looser skirt. Around the waist was a white silk sash that tied into a bow at the back.

Misreading Amu's expression as astonishment over the dress's simplicity, Su explained. "The nature of the dress signifies Tsukiyomi-sama's inexperience as a new king. With each wife, the dress worn on the first day of marriage will become more and more grand, showing how he has become a better king and a better lover."

It was obvious that Su thought it was romantic, but Amu didn't buy into it. Just how many girls would she have to share this guy with? Five? Ten? Twenty? Over 9000?! The thought made her uneasy at first, but then she remembered that she wouldn't be here long enough to start caring.

The maids placed Amu on the fitting pedestal where Miki got to work. After removing the robe, a corset was brought out. "A corset?" Amu asked. "Aren't those a bit…old fashioned?"

Miki spoke as she began the tedious process of applying the piece of clothing. "Don't worry, you won't have to wear one every day, it's just for tonight. It's just to, you know, suck everything in." Amu decided not to be insulted by that last bit. Back in [Name and Address Withheld], she was quite the beauty.

As the final touches on the dress were being made, a little girl with orange pigtails entered the room. "Dia! There you are!" Su said as she walked towards the tiny human. Dia lifted her arms to be picked up, her black gaze never leaving Amu.

"Well, who's this little cutie?" Amu asked, smiling gently.

"This is our little sister Dia." Ran replied. "She has a habit of running off. But she always finds her way back." Su carried her over to Amu so they could properly greet each other.

Dia stared deep into Amu's soul and whispered almost imperceptibly, "The force is strong with this one." She then promptly wrapped her small arms around the future queen's neck.

"Yippy Skippy. She likes you." Miki said sarcastically. "Ok, the dress is done, but we still need to fix your hair and face."

All throughout that almost painless task, Su would complement her natural beauty, Ran would chatter away about what type of eye shadow would be best and the like, and Miki stayed silent except for a snide remark every once in a while. Dia sat in Amu's lap and pondered her own hair. At long last, they had finished. Amu stood and went to look in the full-length body mirror. Her eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. There before her stood a beautiful young woman-her pink hair pulled into a somewhat loose bun with two midnight blue chopsticks decoratively forming an 'x'. She barely recognized herself. The light coating of perfectly applied makeup made her seem mature in a way she didn't think possible.

"Dang, we're good!" Miki said. "It's almost time, so we better get going."

Amu looked out the window to find the sun starting to set. _No. Stop. Sun, stop going down. I need you to stay up for as long as possible._ As much as Amu mentally pleaded with the Sun, she knew that it wouldn't listen. In just a few short moments, she would be Mrs. Tsukiyomi #1. She wasn't ready for something like this, but she had to go through with it. This marriage would ensure peace between their two countries. She could bear with it; after all, it wouldn't be like this for long. Soon, Tadase would come for her, and she would be free.

_Oh, Tadase. Please come soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! That was fun, wasn't it? Please leave a lovely little review to boost my low self-confidence!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I have no excuse that is good enough to make up for OVER A FRICKIN YEAR of not writing! It's not like I was **_**too**_** terribly busy! I mean, I discovered Parks and Recreation, so that took up most of my time. I've also got college to worry about, but I don't have very many classes this semester. I've gotten used to the way things work here though, so I'm going to be writing a lot more now (during class *cough*). This chapter is not nearly enough to make it up to you guys, but I had like, zero inspiration for it. I'm sorry if it's not that good, I kind of had to power through it. I have a lot planned for this story, but it's just a question of getting there.**

**Anyways, without further ado,**

**Enjoy Chapter 2 of The King and Amu!**

That morning, Ikuto was busy making preparations for the wedding. Roses were cliché, so he decided on gardenias. They were beautiful, and they had the most intoxicating scent. As for the reception, the best champagne would be delivered to accompany the roasted quail for dinner. Everyone in the kingdom would be invited to the ceremony held in the capital's church, but only the elite would be allowed into the reception party at the palace. Of course he had a suit pre-prepared for this occasion, so the preparations appeared to be complete. Now all there was to do was wait. After a little bit, he got himself ready with the help of his personal servant, Yoru. He was the only person that Ikuto could be comfortable around.

"You must be excited for the ceremony! It's not every day that we have a royal wedding!" Yoru said.

Ikuto turned to him. "Honestly, I actually am a little excited. It was getting tedious sorting through all those hate letters from nobles saying a king's not a king without wives. Now we can all have a bit more peace around here."

Yoru stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, that, but you're also excited that you get to have someone to keep you company after a particularly stressful day. Someone that you'll be able to talk to without having to watch what you say."

"Hmm, sounds like you just want her to take your job." They shared a good long laugh before a servant knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Pardon me, Your Majesty. It is time."

Yoru and Ikuto looked at each other. Yoru gave his king an impish grin accompanied by a thumbs up before they left to head to the church.

XXX

If Ikuto hadn't been raised knowing that he was to be the future king of Seiyo, he fancied the idea that he would have gone into the wedding planning business. Of course, the thought only occurred to him after he had stepped into the church and saw how beautifully everything was arranged. It's almost a shame that this was the only wedding that he would be able to plan. It was fun telling people what to do when it wasn't of great importance to the fate of the kingdom. Granted, this marriage meant an automatic alliance with [Name and Address Withheld], but then again, so would a treaty. He could have refused Amu, but he figured marrying her would be better than hours of conferences just to sign a silly piece of paper. I mean, yes, it would be laminated, but that's not the point.

By the time he had arrived, the pews were flooded with guests. Amu had yet to arrived, but that was to be expected. She didn't need to arrive until the ceremony actually began. _Any minute now_, Ikuto thought.

XXX

Amu arrived at the church with the maids as the sun was setting on the horizon. She looked up and gazed upon the structure in the beauty of the dimming light and sighed. _Any minute now_, she thought.

XXX

The only thing that Ikuto was able to think of when his Amu entered the room was that he needed to give those maids a raise or a paid vacation or something. If it was even possible, his bride looked even more stunning than she did last night. The evening light shining through the stained glass framed her perfectly as she walked down the aisle. As she got closer, he could see how scared she was. That was to be expected, but she would need to get over that fear fairly quickly.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, from the first words that the priest said to Amu's hesitant "I do". With a kiss to seal the deal, which Amu would never admit she enjoyed, the new couple walked back down the aisle together. Rice was flying, and countless people cheered for their new queen. However, she could not share in their joy. The carriage ride back to the palace was awkward and silent.

Finally, Amu couldn't take it anymore, so she made an attempt to converse with her new husband. "So, um … that just happened." She never said that she was _good_ at small talk.

"Eeyup." Ikuto replied, his gaze not straying from the window. "You're not a very good kisser. We're gonna need to work on that."

_Snap._

"W-w-why you! Why would you say something like that?! It's not my fault that I'm not a good kisser! I have had zero experience before today, so how dare you judge me?! Ugh, honestly! Is that kind of thing all that men can think about?" Amu's face was a bright shade of red. From embarrassment or anger, who could say?

Ikuto smirked in response. "Good. The tension was killing me."

Amu was speechless as they pulled up to the palace. Ikuto stepped out and held out his hand to help her down.

The party was uneventful and had ended just as soon as it began. There was a lot of cheering, a lot of dancing, and copious amounts of drinking. Like, it's crazy how much those rich people were pouring down their gullets. They were kicked out shortly after the royal couple retired.

To say Amu was nervous and slightly afraid of what would happen next would be an understatement. She was terrified, but there was nothing she could do about it. She felt like Buttercup from "The Princess Bride" after the wedding. With any luck, her true love would show up just as he did in the book.

She made the mistake of letting herself hope.

**Like I said, not nearly enough, but like said, I had like, no inspiration. I will try my hardest to do better in the future, but I can make no promises. Don't worry, I'm also gonna work on my other story.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
